Daleks Get Sicktus
by Hale Roe
Summary: dalek that get sickitus
1. Daleks Get Sicktus

Daleks and the Sickitus

This story is about 4 dalek's who end up being very ill ENJOY

This story was written by Lauren Scorah (lozza1989) and Hale Roe (haleroe)

This story starts off in a town called stumpy man sausage where 4 dalek share a house together they have been out the pub the previous night and are hung over

Dalek 1 is in the bog throwing up

Dalek 1; oh I feel like shit today why did get BLEUGH so pissed last night I feel terrible

Dalek 2 : my mouth tastes like wet granny underwear

Dalek 1: pass me a sick bucket one of you's please BLLLEEEUUURRRGGGHHH

Dalek 3; of you goober you have been sick on my Nintendo Wii now you must lick it off or I will exbleurghminate you

Dalek 1 does so but then mistakes dalek 2 butt for a bucket and throws up on him

Dalek 2 : I am not hung-over I have sickitus all over me

Dalek 3: oh why do we have sickitus

Dalek 1: because we drank some old mouldy wee wee juice at the pub last night and it has made u ill BLLLEEUURRRGGHH

Dalek 2 oh right bleurgh (passes out)

Dalek 3: what a dork bleurgh

Dalek 2: I'm ok now you hairy arse

Dalek 1: thank the dalek god (begins praying)

Dalek 3: thank the dalek empire for this bleurgh sickitus

Dalek 2: shall we send him a sick bucket full of sick for him to remember us by if we drown in our own sick

Dalek 1: good idea (vomits in 200 buckets)

Dalek 3: we said 1 bucket now you have to eat the rest and any buckets we fill in the meantime as punishment

Dalek 1 mutters swear words about the other daleks under his breath saying they are all puffers will tiny dalek 'guns'


	2. The Fight

Chapter 2 – the fight

Dalek 1 has eaten 2,000 buckets of sick and has 1 remaining

Dalek 1 : I cannot do it bleurgh ( fills another 5)

Dalek 3: oh for fuck sake guys this is cruel

Dalek 2: shut up Nancy boy who has sexual encounters will his plunger

Dalek 3 looks horrified

Dalek 2: yes we have known for ages

Dalek 1: right I have completed the challenge now I am going to…to….to….BLEEUURRGGGHHH

Dalek 3; you got sick on my circles you ponce

Dalek 1: sorry darling sexy

Dalek 3: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY

Dalek 1: I was talking to my plunger I got sick on it

Dalek 3 looks disgusted

Dalek 1: right who wants a new sick bucket?

Dalek 3; me mines full

Dalek 1: there you go bleurgh mate

Dalek 1: so everybody has a new sick bucket except me BLLLEEEUUURRRGGGHH

Dalek 2: oh you have been sick all over the floor

Daelk 3 you guys need a bath you stink

Dalek 1: we can't there is no water left only sick

Dalek 3; did you pay the bill

Daelk 2: I meant to but then accidently bought me a new tv with the money instead

Dalek 3: you're a total pizzwozzer

Dalek 1: you better go and have a bath in sick then

Dalek 2: no I refuse I will stink worse then you after a wresting session with stinky tramp from the pub

Dalek 1: do you want a slap

Dalek 2: bring it on then girl cos only girls slap

They scrap

Dalek 3: guys stop fighting

Dalek 2: never

Dalek 3: right I am separating you for the rest of the day bleurgh

They are now at separate sides of the room when dalek 2 vomits a vomit ball at dalek 1

Dalek 1 begins crying and runs to dalek 3

Dalek 1: BLLLEERRGGHHH dalek 3 threw puke ate me

Dalek 3; dalek 1 stop being a baby dalek 3 behave you bad pussy boy


	3. The swimming pool and Dr D Dalek

Chapter 3 swimming and Dr D Dalek

Dalek 1: who fancies going swimming?

Dalek: 2: the pool is full of sick you dope

Dalek 1: yeah I know that you tit

Dalek 3; yeah I fancy that mate

Dalek 1: right lets go

At the sick pool

Dalek 1: right who wants to jump in first

Dalek 2: not me

Dalek 3; me neither

Dalek 1: right then we will all jump in at the same time 1, 2,3

SPPPPPLLLLLAAAASSSSHHH

All 3; BLLLLEEEUUURRRRGGGHHH

Dalek 1: ah that's better some more sick in the pool

Dalek 2: its all over my circles it so bleurgh disgusting I don't like it (burst into tears which are sick)

Dalek 3: I quite like it (licks dalek 2 face)

Dalek 1: I'm getting out before I I I I BLLLLEEEUUURRRGGGGHHH

Dalek 2+3: EWWWW

Dalek 2; that was awesome

Dalek 3: now the pool is full of even more sick

Dalek 1: (in sarcasm) well durr but did you all know that when we moved in here this was a normal swimming pool but now we keep being sick and now it's a vomit pool

Dalek 2; that's interesting I never knew that (pulls face in sarcasm)

All 3; uh oh I think were guna

BLLLLEEEEUUUURRRRRRRGGGGHHH

24 hours later

Dalek2: I think we should go inside and call Dr Doolittle Dalek

There is a knock at the door

All 3: BLLLLEEEUUUURRGGGHH

Dr D Dalek: I presume that means come in

They are all throwing up

Dr D Dalek: right so what's the problem

Dalek3; we have sicktus

Dr D Dalek: I see

All 3 : BLLLLEEEUUUURRGGGHH

Dr D Dalek: fucking hell this is the worst case of sickitus I have some across

Dalek 2: so what do we do doc please tell us we are suffering so much

Dr D Dalek: I will see what I can do I am an expert on sickitus

1 hour later

Dr D Dalek: this house is very messy and covered in sick it is all over the place

Dalek 1: uh- oh B, B, B,B,B BLEURGH

Dr D Dalek: Were you ready for that because there were a lot of B's before you threw up

Dalek 1; yeah I did feel pukey dukey

Dalek2; do you have anything to stop this

Dr D Dalek well I can only suggest staying inside until it calms down

Dalek 3; we will do that

Dr D Dalek leaves


	4. Sicktus has gone or has it

Sickitus has gone – or has it!

Dalek 2; right we must chill out who wants to watch some telly

Dalek 3: me what's on?

Dalek 3: well there is dalek football, dalek Enders or Mrs gold's dalek kids

Dalek 2: mrs Gold's Dalek Kids I love that show

All 3 : that was so funny what is she riding a giant penis for

Dalek 3; who want to have a party

Other 2: us

They are drinking and eating sweets

Dalek 2; pass me a chocolate rock please

Dalek 1; I wanna dance put some tunes on dalek 3

They music is pumping however 2 hours later this happens

Dalek 1 : yum yum buuuurrrp

Dalek 2: what do you say you scruff

Dalek 1: pardo…I mean tasty

Dalek 3; uh –oh

Dalek 1: what's wrong

Dalek 3; I think im guna bleurgh

All 3: 

Dalek 1: how did that happen

Dalek 2: I think we have eaten too many sweets and its made our sickitus come back worse

Dalek 3; typical it had just gone this is your fault he said pointing to dalek 2

Dalek 2 : how is it my fault

Dalek 1: (coping dalek 2) oh we feel better lets have a party and some sweets you are a total bumfluff

Dalek 2; waaaaaahhhhhhh bleeeeeeuuuurgh

Dalek 3; I need a bucket go fetch one for me

Dalek 1: good lord these buckets are clean who did this

Dalek 3; Dr D Dalek did before he left

Dalek 1; wicked bleurgh


End file.
